Do You Love me Too?
by IzzyLawliet69
Summary: LxOC LEMON! Jazz has been working with L for over a year, and has been in love with him since high school. She has always been afraid to admit her feelings in fear of being unprofessional. Jazz and L are alone, and she asks him out. Hot lovin' ensues.


**Authoress' Note: This is an L LEMON (that means SEX) one shot for thexskyxisxfalling from Quizilla! I hope you like it! Sorry it's so late, but I've been way busy… Hehe.**

**Reviews greatly appreciated!**

* * *

><p>The flashing of the computer screen in front of me nearly blinded be as I clicked through dozens of files and background checks of hundreds of people. Words flew by at the speed of light, and I drank the meaning of it all in. Even with all of the evidence and proof laid out in front of me, I could get nowhere on this case. It had been driving me mad for over a year—since I started working with the infamous L on the 'Kira case.' It was something that stumped even the greatest detective to have ever lived, so I don't know why I was so frustrated at not being able to figure it out all on my own. Several people had been working on the case for years, and still, nothing. Each suspect had proven to be the wrong person. And with such a big price to pay, there was no way a mistake could have been made in the prosecution.<p>

"Jazz," L spoke from across the lobby. "Are you alright?" he asked lightly, kindly, but with indifference that made my skin crawl and my blood boil.

I nodded mutely, slowing the speed at which I clicked the mouse. From the corner of my eye, I saw L staring at me intently, his gray eyes shining in curiosity. I forced myself to stay focused on the task at hand, cursing my heart for the way it fluttered at his voice. Deep inside my chest, I felt a strong ache—an ache for the man with raven hair and a slouched back worse than the Hunch Back of Notre Dame. I'd felt the same fluttering, the same ache, the same need for him for years, since I was just a teenager. I remember hearing about him on the news and wishing—hoping—that one day, I'd meet him. And then, I dreamt that when I finally met L, I'd tell him how much I loved him, and that he'd take me as his girlfriend. I wanted to marry him, so much that I thought about every little detail and wrote everything down. Even then, when I was working with him, I thought about it on a regular basis.

"You seem distracted lately," L said softly, spinning in his chair like a child. I smiled at his antics. I shook my head, trying my hardest to concentrate on finding anything on Kira. "Is something the matter, Jazz?"

Sighing, I took my hand off the mouse and turned to face L. "No, I'm fine." With a final look of reassurance, I looked at the monitor in front of me once again. I wanted to groan, but swallowed the urge.

L didn't seem convinced. "You can tell me if something is wrong."

I chuckled dryly. "Private matters should stay private, away from work."

Soft footsteps sounded from in front of me as L walked toward me. My heart pounded a million miles an hour. Butterflies danced in my stomach when he leaned over me. One of his long, thin fingers pushed the power button to my computer before it retreated back to his bent-over form. His dark eyes looked into my blue orbs, hypnotizing me. "It's not work," L whispered, his warm breath ghosting over my cheeks.

I pulled my face away from his after realizing we were only centimeters apart. That was my chance, but I didn't want to risk it. Work is work; completely separate from private matters.

"Now tell me what's wrong, Jazz," L said as he took a seat in his desk chair.

I raised a hand to my face, my palm running over my forehead. My fingertips massaged my temples as I thought about what to say next. Gathering my bearings, I lifted my gaze to meet L's intense stare. "I…" I stared, but couldn't finish. What if, when I said what was really bothering me, he'd think I was weird, or crazy, or delusional? I didn't want to take any chances, not with L. All I wanted was his acceptance.

Raising a hand in surrender, L said, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I do!" I nearly shouted when I saw L start to walk away from me. "It's just that… I'm not sure what you'd say."

"I don't understand," L replied softly.

Breathing deeply in a vain attempt to calm myself, I tilted my head away from L, never breaking eye contact. "Would you go out with me?" I blurted before I could stop myself.

L's eyes stared incredulously into mine, widening in shock. "I'm afraid I can't, Jazz."

I can't say I hadn't seen it coming, but I had at least an inkling of hope that maybe, just maybe, he'd actually tell me yes. There was nothing more I wanted then. "Why not?" I asked despite myself.

"It would be unprofessional of me," L replied calmly, turning back to the large monitor hanging on the wall ahead of him.

I scoffed. "Didn't I just say telling you my problems was unprofessional? How is this any different, Ryuzaki?"

A pale finger lifted to his top lip. His face scrunched in concentration. "I suppose you're correct…"

"Besides," I said calmly, pressing the power button to my computer, "what do you have to lose?"

A small smile graced L's lips as he looked at me and nodded slowly. "So it seems."

* * *

><p>"How did you manage to get out of headquarters for so long?" I asked L nonchalantly. His fingers intertwined with mine as we walked away from the movie theatre. The moon was high in the sky, shining brightly on the nearly empty streets of Kyoto. Trees' leaves rustled in the light breeze of early fall, scattering sakura petals across our path. I inhaled deeply through my nose, taking in the scent of the beautiful night.<p>

L's hand squeezed mine. "I had Matsuda and Light take care of everything."

Abruptly stopping, I stared, somewhat shocked, at L for a moment. "Do you really trust Light?"

Sighing, L pulled me along the sidewalk leading to headquarters. "I have no reason not to trust Light Yagami. He is a fine young man with a mind much like my own. If I am unable to trust him, how could I trust myself?"

His words left me speechless.

* * *

><p>L closed the door behind him, a small smile gracing his lips. He turned to face me, staring deep into my eyes. "You're beautiful, Jazz." Pink tinged my cheeks as I blushed at his compliment. "There's no reason to be embarrassed," L whispered, leaning closer to my face until our lips were mere centimeters apart. He stayed like that for a while, just there, in front of my face, teasing me, taunting me—tempting me.<p>

I couldn't stand it, having him there, so close to me, without being able to kiss him. So I thought, why not?, and closed the distance between us.

His lips were smooth, soft against mine. Not long after initial contact, he placed a hand on the back of my head and pulled me closer, pushing our mouths tighter together. A tentative tongue touched my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I instantly granted him access to the inside of my mouth. I wanted him to feel me; I wanted to feel him inside me—in more ways than one.

My breath was lost quickly. In a vain attempt to breathe once more, I pulled away. Gray eyes were glued to mine in a piercing gaze. Having L so close, being able to feel his body heat—it made me want to cry, to beg.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this," I managed between desperate gasps for air.

"Tell me how long, Jazz," L said breathlessly, cupping my neck with his free hand. Before I could register what was happening, I felt his mouth on my neck, sucking relentlessly. He planted butterfly kisses down my pulse, his lips warm against the exposed skin.

I moaned lightly, forgetting he asked me a question.

Fingers pinched my nipples through my shirt, causing me to moan even louder. "L," I cried out without thinking.

"How long have you wanted this?" L asked again, his voice dark and husky.

"I…" I started, but was unable to put two words together as L continued to massage my breasts, my shirt still covering me. He stopped his ministrations for a moment. He pushed me back onto his bed with one hand, the other cupping the back of my thigh. "I've wanted this," I choked out, "since I was in high school, Ryuzaki."

L shushed me by putting a finger in front of my lips and shaking his head side to side. "There's no need to call me Ryuzaki here. Call me… L."

I nodded. Still, L did not get back to where he was. I wanted to tell him so, but thought I'd break the spell that had fallen over us. Casually, I glanced down to my breasts and back up, to L's lips, and back to his eyes.

Getting the hint, L moved his hand from my thigh to my shirt. He pulled on the hem of the fabric before pulling it over my head. He stared at my breasts for a moment, reveling in the fact that I didn't have a bra. His gaze was questioning, but he didn't voice his curiosity. From the glint in his eyes, I knew he wanted to ask, _Were you expecting this?_

The blush staining my cheeks only intensified at his staring at my body. Unconsciously he licked his lips before dipping his head down to my breasts. He took a nipple between his teeth, pulling lightly, teasing me. A pleasured groan escaped my lips. He took the tender flesh into his mouth and sucked roughly, causing me to cry out. One of his hands toyed with my neglected nipple, making it hard by pinching it without mercy. All the while, cold fingers slipped under the waistband of my jeans and tugged, asking for permission. I moaned especially loudly, hoping he'd hear the reason behind it.

I felt him smile against my chest as he pulled my jeans and panties off at once. Cold air hit my weeping pussy. I gasped at the sensation of being free.

The feeling escaped me when fingers touched my clit. The touch was feather-light, barely there. The fingers pulled away so quickly I wasn't sure if I'd imagined it, or if it had actually been real. The caress was back, with more force. L touched my pussy, rubbing the clit, his mouth still planted on my breasts. Wanton cries spilled from my mouth at the intensity of it all. I felt something long and thin enter me, pushing past tight rings of muscle. I groaned at the pleasure and at the slight stinging.

"Are you a virgin, Jazz?" L asked, his voice low with lust.

I shook my head, unable to form a complete sentence.

"What a shame," L whispered before kissing my stomach tenderly.

He pulled his lone finger out of me, a stern look on his face as he peeled off his shirt and tugged off his jeans. A large bulge was glaringly obvious from underneath his boxers. I blushed even brighter when I realized I had been staring, if L's smirk was anything to go by.

Slowly, almost teasingly, L hooked his thumbs under the elastic waistband of his black boxers and yanked them off. He stood there, looking at me with extreme lust, in his naked glory. I eyed him from head to toe, drinking in all he had to offer. What caught my attention the most was his erection. It was red, enflamed, hard. The length of it made me swallow thickly.

Without my having realized it, L had straddled my hips and had the tip of his member pressed against my pussy. His voice knocked me out of my stupor. "Are you ready?"

I nodded, wanting nothing more than to have his cock inside me.

He fully sheathed himself in me with one fast, harsh thrust. I threw my head back against the pillows and gasped. It didn't hurt, not at all. The pleasure of it was so great, I couldn't keep it in any longer. "Please, move…." I begged.

L pulled his erection out until only the head remained in my pussy. He pushed back in, rocking his hips against mine. I moved my own hips to meet his thrusts as he sped up, a steady rhythm being set in place. Neither of us spoke, too caught up in the ecstasy that was sex.

I moaned over and over again, calling L's name several times. He rubbed against a spot that made me see stars. I cried out, "Faster!" The man above me complied, pushing himself deeper within me at an unbelievable rate. Time and time again he brushed against that one spot inside me until I couldn't take it any longer. With a loud scream of his name, I felt sticky liquid drip down my thighs, signaling my release. L latched onto my neck and gave a searing suck just as he came inside me. The feel of his hot cum on my walls, spilling out of my pussy, was more than enough to cause me to pass out from white-hot pleasure.

I stayed awake, however, when I felt L wrap an arm around my chest and pull me closer to him so that we were spooning in his bed.

"I hope no one heard us…" I mumbled softly.

L smiled against the back of my neck. "Let them hear. I want them to know that you're mine."

My lips quirked upward in a soft smile of my own. "I love you, L. I have for a long time."

"I know."

_Do you love me too?_


End file.
